runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dathius
Dathius, also known as the Cursebearer, is sort of an anti-hero. Appearance Dathius has sharp features and a brooding face. The Lord of Sins Life in Burthrope Dathius wasn't having a happy life in Burthorpe. The Burthorpe- Troll Country War was giving its people a hard time. The White Knight's successful attempt to bring the region under their jurisdiction and the beloved prince Anlaf's disappearance didn't help matters. Dathius was just a shoeshine boy and struggled hard to earn a living; battles and politics were the least of his concern. However, the area was under constant attack from Trolls, especially from the Death Plateau. The place was never safe. Rosemary Rosemary was his only reason to stay alive. Their parents had died during one of the Troll Raids, leaving the young boy and the baby girl to fend for themselves. Dathius had adapted to the life of no contentment but Rosemary just couldn't stand it. She wanted a peaceful life. Ironical, since they lived in a battlefield. But Dathius was confident that her wishes would come true one day. The Troll's Treasure Time went by and Dathius became a young man, Rosemary a breathtakingly beautiful young lady. He decided to arrange for his sisters marriage. However, Rose loved the son of a rich merchant,Ken and soon revealed her desire to her brother/father/mother. When he spoke to Ken's parents they demanded a hefty amount as dowry. The poor shoeshiner had little money but he agreed. Meanwhile, the Imperial Guard wanted to scout the battle-worn lands of Troll Country, but they daren't risk their lives. They needed a scapegoat and Dathius was the one they chose, knowing his situation. One evening, Commander Denulth approached him and lied to him about a tale involving a secret known only to the military: the Troll's Treasure. The tale involved a troll named Cuskin who hid all the loot he had acquired in a place in the Troll Stronghold, the capital of Troll Country. Supposedly no one had found it. Dathius foolishly accepted the offer; the Commander also requested him to scout the areas as he passed, earning a well meant nod from the poor man. Conan the Rebel The following day, Dathius was ushered north to Death Plateau via the safe route to Sabbot's Cave. The area itself was dangerous, trolls of different ranks swarming the place, making plans to attack his native area. He successfully noted, the positions and strategies of the trolls in the book given to him; he was always a keen observer. Suddenly, one of the Trolls, a Thrower, saw him. The brute chased after him, ultimately had him in a corner. At that moment, another troll tackled the brute, knocking him out. They then escaped. After reaching a safe spot, the troll introduced himself as Conan, a rebel troll who hated the Bandos-worshipping brutes of his kind. Dathius explained his purpose(he hid his other reason involving treasure) and the troll agreed to accompany him along with two other rebels, Jessie and Donovan. Conan told him that he had a friend in Trollheim who was an arms dealer and they set off immediately. Trouble in Trollheim After a problematic entry into Trollheim, the pack avoided the Thrower Trolls stationed there, it seemed the trolls had a vast army. Jessie was a good tactician,defeating the enemy using war tactics, Donovan, on the other hand, was a shrewd manipulator, causing chaos among the troll ranks. Conan then led them to a hut in the corner of the region, Gerald, the arms dealer's hut. Gerald greeted hid friend and supplied the pack with new weapons along with other equipments. It seemed that he too hated the Trolls. Justas they were leaving, trolls surrounded them from all sides, apparently they were hiding in the shadows of the other rooms. Conan couldn't believe it: Gerald was a traitor. The troll soldiers confiscated their weapons, then Conan and Donovan were mercilessly executed. But before they could capture her, Jessie escaped quickly, crashing through a window,scooping Dathius in her big arms. They managed to escape the wretched place by stealing a cart and fleeing in it. Jessie planned to go to Troll Stronghold to sabotage it from the inside, how she would do it, no one knew. But the treachery of Gerald had alerted their presence. They had to be careful... Category:Üntara Saga